


Ambit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [593]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wondered how the petty officer ended up here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/15/2000 for the word [ambit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/15/ambit).
> 
> ambit  
> Circuit or compass.  
> The boundaries or limits of a district or place.  
> An area in which something acts, operates,or has power or control; extent; sphere;scope.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble to celebrate my first year of posting drabbles. I've been posting NCIS drabbles for exactly one year now.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #276 Square.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ambit

Tony had never in his life expected to have a case take him to a square dancing festival, but apparently a dead petty officer had fallen from the ceiling and landed in the middle of a square. That had led to many screams before NCIS had finally been called in by the police. The police had already cordoned off the ambit of the crime scene, but NCIS had to expand it to truly cover all of the area they needed to search.

After all, they’d have to get up into the ceiling and figure out just how he’d ended up there. Needless to say the square dancers were not happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
